Meeting in a Winter Night
by Rasei
Summary: In a world that Voldemort won twenty years ago, Minerva meets a young man. Minerva/Harry. An A.T. fanfiction


**Title**: Meeting in a Winter Night

**Written**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Challenges**: Creepy Pairing of the Day (Minerva/Harry); Anime/Manga Quotes Boot Camp (19. "What's wrong with a heart in love? At that I couldn't pass on. It was in order to meet him." - Madarao, Kekkaishi); December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt (37. A non Canon Pairing); The If You Dare (185. Cold, Brisk Winter Air.)

**Summary**: In a world that Voldemort won twenty years ago, Minerva meets a young man. Minerva/Harry. An A.T. fanfiction

**A/N:** I imagine this taking place in a world that Voldemort thought he did kill Harry when Harry was a baby or one of his holocrixes formed a real body shortly after he died making it seemed like he never did. Dumbledore died when Hogwarts fell, and Harry was raised by his godfather. I might continue this.

* * *

><p>Minerva shivered in the cold, brisk winter air as she rushed to find a place to spend the night. She was being hunted, but she wouldn't be caught. She never get caught, having the luck of her animagus form. Her sharp eyes searched to the left than right in what use to be London. There was an abandon building that looked possible. As she hurried in, she could hear the Death Eaters searching for anyone that wasn't suppose to be in the area. What she didn't notice was the weaken floor, which she fell into. The fall left her dizzy, and she would have groan if not for the hand covering her mouth.<p>

She started to struggle, wanting to be free. But the harsh whisper stopped her,

"Lady, shush. We need to be quiet or they would hear us."

For what seemed like forever, the noises that the Death Eaters were making finally disappear. The hand left her mouth, making her look up at the man in front of her. He was slender, with an old pair of glasses on his face, and a lighting shape scar on his forehead. He also looked familiar, but she doesn't know from where.

"Name's Harry. You?" he said, helping Minerva up. Minerva cleared her voice, trying to keep herself compose. When was the last time she meet a stranger that she felt comfortable with?

"Minerva. You live here?"

"Nah. Just passing through. You?"

"I'm just passing through too."

The young man, Harry, study Minerva then smiled at her. The smile melted some of the coldness in her heart.

"Do you want to travel with each other?" Minerva weighed the pros and cons in her head. It could be a trap but also could be a chance to be with another human being. There is still one problem, through.

"I'm a witch," she said, the man might not want to travel with a witch with what happens with most muggles. The man looked eagerly at her,

"I'm a wizard, but I don't know much. Can you teach me?" he said, hopefully. Minerva chewed on her lip, wondering if she should. After Hogwarts fell in 1982, she swore she would never teach another child. But this young handsome man wasn't a child.

"I..."

"I will pay you," he said, interrupting. She couldn't up to raise an eyebrow.

"How would you pay me?" she asked, with most money now worthless because of Voldemort's control. The man froze a second, then kissed her gently. She pulled away, and stared at him. The man blushed, and look down.

"What?" she asked.

"That is the only way I could pay," he whispered. Minerva thought of the pair of lips and the strange thumping in her heart. She was to old to start having a crush on someone so young, but she couldn't help it.

"I will teach you, but no more of that," she said. Harry grinned up at her, and her heart started doing the thumping thing even more pronounce.

"Can I do it if it wasn't a bribe?" he asked.

"What?"

"You are a beautiful woman, and my godfather always said that we live to short to regret."

"Your godfather is right. Ask again tomorrow," she said, a small twinkle in her eye. Harry smiled, then nod his head. Maybe there is hope in the world if there were more people like Harry. Maybe...

She does know this is the beginning of a relationship, and Harry knows it to by how he was smiling at her. Maybe this is why she was never caught, to meet this man.


End file.
